


A faint sound of Thunder

by okleybokley



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi has a small hatred for Yamaguchi, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Assassin Yamaguchi Tadashi, Blood and Injury, Bokuto is a traitor, Businessman Tsukishima & Kuroo & Lev & Sugawara & Daichi, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Everyone is a badass except Hinata, F/M, Gen, Hacker Kenma, Hinata throws knives, K-pop References, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi Friendship, Kagyama and Yamaguchi make a good duo, Kenma calls the shots, M/M, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Mass Murder, Murder, Pining, Sakusa hates blood yet he's a hitman?, Swearing, Terushima and Yamaguchi are literally best friends, This is so many tags im so sorry, Torture, Tsukishima is simping for the wrong people, Violence, Well not really, What do you expect they are assassins, Yachi doesn't deserve this, Yamaguchi has no heart, Yamaguchi is soft for Yachi, kageyama is pining, sniping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29223879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okleybokley/pseuds/okleybokley
Summary: Countless times the Seijoh Espionage had committed murder, but only once had it torn them apart completely until there was nothing left of the cold blooded murderers.Or...In which Oikawa is the leader of the Seijoh Espionage and he was sent an anonymous letter for a sketchy. This would be the downfall of Oikawa's reign. All sanity is lost and for once, the Seijoh Espionage cannot bear the pain or murder.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio & Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snow in May](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487288) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



_ Dear Tooru Oikawa, _

_ Greeting Oikawa Tooru. This is a brief letter regarding something I would like you to do for me. It has come to my attention that you run the number one Espionage in the world. You have the best hackers, assassins, and chemists. I would like to request for your services. There is no need for you to know my identity, for it is irrelevant and will not change what I want you to do for me. _

_ There is a company that you should know of called Dyosata. This company is legalized by the government to kill “certain organizations” (saying this would give away my identity, and that is the complete opposite of my intentions). This company is in disguise as an insurance company, and their lie looks very believable from anyone else's end. They have stolen money from me and killed my family. They left me by myself so I could feel the suffering of being alone (at least that's what I believe their intentions were). I am in no position to do this job by myself. If I was, I would not be asking for your service.  _

_ The Chairman of the company is Kuroo Tetsurou and the board of directors are Tsuishima Kei, Lev Haiba, Sugawara Koushi, Miya Atsumu, and Ukai Keishin. Apparently there is supposed to be a huge Gala with the whole board there on Christmas Eve. Almost one hundred people. I want every single one of them dead. Everyone in that building cannot be left with any sign of life. I do not care if they are not a part of the company. If they are in the same room as the monsters I want them gone. _

_ I want this to be discreet. It should not be rushed. This needs to last as long as possible. I want this to be the longest night of their lives. I know you have very talented assassins and I have four I would like to request. I would like to request for Sakusa Kiyoomi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, and Kiyoko Shimizu.  _

_ I have heard around the grape vine that these four are the best in Asia and I ask that you would include them in this mission. I would also like to ask for a chemist. This is because I would want to make this easier for your employees. When they enter the building they can release an anesthetic gas. I would like to request for Akaashi Keiji and Suna Rintarou to take on that role.  _

_ A hacker should be included as well. To take over their security and secure the building's cameras. They should also know how to kill as well, just in case of an emergency. Though I doubt that there will be any casualties, your company seems to be very professional. The first person that comes to mind is Kenma Kozume. He used to work for me many years ago and I know potential when I see it.  _

_ Spies are a given. I do not know any spies personally due to them being very closed off and private people. Your company is not known to have any spies, so I would infer that you do but are very good at hiding them. That is just what I need. A Spy (or spies) who will be flexible and won’t leave a trail of their presence. Please give me one of your best for the job. _

_ Now for the price. I am sure you are aware this is a very difficult mission. With only a few assassins and a short amount of time. I do believe your employees will not fail and persevere. And I have all thanks for that. Although, I do know that this Dyosata is a very dangerous company and will not hesitate to kill any of your assassins. Because of this whether or not your assassins will complete the job I will pay you four hundred million yen and I will pay your assassins whatever price they request for. _

_ Thank you and please get back to me when you have made your decision. When you have made your decision please burn this letter. Thank you.  _

_ Sincerely, Anonymous. _

  
  


Oikawa sipped on the small glass of whiskey as he read the letter over and over. His company never received letters. Everything was via anonymous email, so to say he was surprised when his secretary said that a letter arrived addressed to him would be an understatement. The lengths this ‘Anonymous’ person wanted to go for revenge were far beyond Oikawa’s knowledge. 

It was true that Oikawa had run the number one Espionage organization in the world but even so, they tended to keep things private. If the company themselves didn’t reach out to you, you wouldn’t know who they were. 

Oikawa had always been fascinated in the art of murder. All the different ways to commit it seemed to give him the daily dose of serotonin. He was just too scared to actually commit it. And plus, he was told that he was better at leading than following. And he agreed. Oikawa lacked the grace to hold a gun steady, like Sakusa. He lacked the precision to snipe and use Katanas, Like Yamaguchi. He lacked the strength to be able to bash someone's head open with a single punch, like Kageyama. But most of all, he lacked the stomach to shoot a bow through someone's skull, like Kiyoko. Although he thought her weapon was quite outdated, it was like an art that she had made her own. The woman was very serious and quiet. She kept to herself and really only talked to Kageyama. The two were like the same person, but in a different font. And plus they looked very similar. Oikawa thought that Kiyoko should have been a spy, due to her good looks she could blend in anywhere. But something about Kiyoko gave him a sadistic aura, so he hired her an assassin.

“Four hundred million yen, huh?” Oikawa mumbled to himself as he placed his glass down on his desk top. It was around 11:00pm in Tokyo and was at his main office, also known as headquarters. His employees were spread out across all of Japan. He had  _ many  _ assets he could use. But Anonymous asked for his best assassins, and Oikawa thought that was very interesting. Anyone he asked for his services was lucky to  _ get  _ someone, let alone the best of the best in Japan. He cared very deeply for his top employees. Especially those who made up “The seasons”. “The seasons” were the best assassins anyone could find in Asia. He hadn’t made up the name for them but he didn’t mind when the public came to know who these four were. That was when his company  _ really  _ started to make a name for themselves in the Espionage profession. He was overwhelmed with calls from big wigs trying to get someone from his company to assassinate well known people around Japan, sometimes even the world. The more calls and offers he got the harder it was to get someone to do the job. People started to raise their offer prices. Then Oikawa Tooru started to swim in money, his net worth being almost 24 billion yen.

In the thought of wallowing in his own success he had almost forgotten about the letter in his hand. The paper felt rough in Oikawa’s hand and he read over the letter again. 

“ _ I want every single one of them dead. Everyone in that building cannot be left with any sign of life.” _

“Just who the hell is this guy…?” questioned to himself. He had  _ never  _ had a price so high before. He considered the price was so high because of the toll of the mission. It was only six of his assassins against what seemed to be one hundred people. His assassins were very skilled and clever people and he had no doubt in his mind they could carry out the mission, but something about Anonymous’s request was stomach churning. They wanted every single person in that building dead, without a second thought. Oikawa could tell that he was acting on revenge and adrenaline, but he couldn’t really do much about it. It wasn’t his decision, was it?

And surely any price for his own assassins was  _ very  _ generous. He was sure that they would be very pleased with the offer. But to them, it wasn’t about the money though. Oikawa didn’t really know what being an assassin was to the seasons. He had never asked. But that doesn’t mean it never crossed his mind. The latter just thought it was better to not ask the most violent assassins he knew why they killed others. It simply for his own good, wasn’t it?

Then there was a knock on his office door. He almost didn’t hear it over the thoughts pounding in his head. 

“Come in!” he yelled from where he was sitting. His office in headquarters was pretty big and he definitely had to project his voice to the person on the other side of the door to hear.

The double doors opened wide and a man with an intimidating face and tattoos on his left arm walked in. Oikawa smiled at him and put the letter down on his desk. It was his secretary. Oikawa had become soft for the boy but was still slightly intimidated by him (which Oikawa thought was quite ironic because it should have been the other way around). 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed as the other walked towards his desk. Iwaizumi was holding a stack of papers, probably more requests from other clients. Iwaizumi set the stack of papers in front of Oikawa and sighed.

“That,” Iwaizumi started with a huff. “Is all the information that Shoyou-kun found out about his recent mission. He just got back to the base in Osaka a few hours ago, Tobio-san is with him as well. You should probably look that over and send it to one of the seasons to take care of it.” he explained to Oikawa who nodded his head signaling that he understood.

“Thank you,” Oikawa said as he moved the stack of papers towards him. Terushima and Shoyou were Oikawa’s best spies. They were fast, reliant, and quick to act. Shouyou was definitely his favourite employee. He was very sweet towards everyone and could fool someone in a blink of an eye. But Shouyou  _ never  _ knew when he had to stop talking. That usually landed him in a lot of trouble and one of the seasons would have to take care of it. Preferably Kageyama because they had a very strong bond and knew how to work well together. He was very open minded and smart when it came to thinking on his feet. And boy, he was stealthy.

Iwaizumi turned around and started to walk towards the door when Oikawa called out his name “Wait Iwa-chan!”

“I saw that little distressed look on your face and was waiting for you to say something, Shittykawa.” Iwaizumi responded while stopping in his tracks but not turning back around to face Oikawa. The boy took a seat on one of the couches in Oikawa’s office. 

Oikawa’s office was huge. He liked over the top and practically lived by the motto ‘go big or go home’. He  _ definitely  _ emphasized on going big. There was a fireplace on his right wall and an 82inch tv right over it. There was a chandelier hanging over in the middle of the room that was made out of pure diamonds. Kiyoko had gotten it for his 26th birthday and he automatically deemed her as his favorite member of the seasons. She didn’t seem to care though, because she said nothing after that and left his office. He still loved her though.

“I’m going to choose to ignore the rude remark you just used towards me and move on with what I was going to say like nothing happened,” Oikawa said, slightly offended. Iwaizumi laughed and Oikawa could feel his heart flutter a little bit. Oikawa got up from his desk and grabbed the letter. He walked towards where Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch and plopped right next to him. He handed him the letter and Iwaizumi was visibly confused. 

“Read it and you’ll understand, dummy.” Oikawa teased. Iwaizumi punched Oikawa playfully in the arm and Oikawa muttered a “mean Iwa-chan” under his breath. Iwaizumi read the letter and his eyebrows furrowed as he neared the end.

“I know,” Oikawa said as he tilted his head back onto the back of the couch. The room was dark and only the light source there was where the Tokyo lights that came from other buildings and the fire place. 

“Four hundred million yen…” Iwaizumi repeated in disbelief. 

Oikawa hummed and closed his eyes. It should not have been that hard of a decision. Usually he decided whether or not to take jobs in under ten seconds but for some reason, this one didn’t sit right with him. Even though he wasn’t the one doing the work, the effect always did take a toll on him. It depended on what happened to his employee.

“Are you going to take it?” Iwaizumi asked as he continued to read the signature at the end of the note. It read ‘Anonymous’ is big curvy cursive letters. The type that looked unrealistically historical. Whoever this person was, they were serious about this and didn’t want any who so much as  _ breathed  _ the same air as Dyosata to be alive.

“I dunno,” Oikawa answered truthfully. He wanted to take it. It would be good for his company and his employee’s as well. But something about this job was not right. He wanted to ignore the signs but there was a voice at the back of his head telling him that it wasn’t the right decision.

“Well,” Iwaizumi said as he ruffled his hair. “I think it would be good for the company and you would be, like, ten times more rich that you already are so that’s a plus right?” 

“I guess. You can never go wrong with more income, right?” Oikawa said as he opened his eyes and watched the fire in the fireplace crackle and move freely. 

“Hey Iwa-chan? It’s late you can go home, you know?” Oikawa realized it was almost twelve in the morning, but he knew that he wasn’t leaving  _ anytime  _ soon. 

“Yeah just,” Iwaizumi rested his head on Oikawa’s shoulder and Oikawa could feel his cheeks heat up. “Just stay like this for a little while?” 

“Mkay…” he mumbled as he closed his eyes and he felt Iwaizumi relax against his shoulder. 

‘This is nice’ the both of them thought. 

“Iwa-chan, tomorrow I’m going to give you a list of names. Ask them to come to headquarters, okay?” Oikawa aked. He had made his decision. 

“Yeah, okay.” 

And just like that he fell asleep. The date was December 19th, 2024. This was going to be a long week. For the seasons and for the others to come.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Song i was listening to while making this chapter: house of balloons/ glass table girls by the weekend <3 stan his halftime show_ **

"Ah, Kageyama I'm so tired!" Hinata exclaimed as he dropped the bloody knives on the floor.

"You know if Sakusa saw that, he would go crazy." Kageyama said as he followed Hinata through the apartment door. He closed the door behind him and put his gun on the table near the door.

Hinata frowned. "Why the hell would Sakusa know if I dropped knives on _my_ apartment floor?" Hinata asked Kageyama as he turned around.

"Sakusa knows all, Shoyou." Kageyama said calmly as he slipped off his shoes and left them at the door.

Kageyama looked around the apartment. He never understood where all the money Shoyou had came from. They worked at the same company and Kageyama did way more than him, so why is it that Hinata owned one of the most expensive apartments in Osaka?

"That man was so rude!" Hinata yelled as he sat on his kitchen island and examined a cut on his shoulder. Hinata was wearing black turtleneck and there was an opening where the man he was sent to spy on cut him with one of his knives. Hinata then got mad and proceeded to knock the guy unconscious, slit his wrists and leave him there to die. Although Hinata did resort to unnecessary matters sometimes, he was the only assassin Tobio knew who felt remorse for his victims.

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "Hinata to be fair, you were trying to kill him." he said while walking to Hinata's fridge to check if he had any food.

"One, it's my job. What was I supposed to do? And two, I haven't been here in like two months. So any food in there has probably gone bad. If there _is_ anything in there." Hinata explained with a smirk on his face.

Kageyama groaned and sat next to Hinata on the counter. He watched as Hinata pulled out a first aid box from the drawer in his counter. He handed it to Kageyama without any context and Kageyama looked at the box, then back at him.

"What do you want me to do with that?" Kageyama asked genuinely. Shoyo frowned and punched Kageyama's arm.

"I need you to stitch me, duh!" Hinata said, as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't know how to do that, are you crazy?" Kageyama said, appalled that Hinata assumed he knew how to put skin back together.

"What the fuck? How do you know how to commit mass murder but not know how to give someone stitches? Did you even pass the NAT's?" Hinata questioned, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Of course I did! When you took it the requirements were different, dumbass!" Kageyama yelled embarrassed. His cheeks started to take the color of a light shade of pink.

"You know for someone who's body count is one hundred you sure are an idiot, Kageyama-sama..." Hinata said as he opened the box and pulled out roller bandages.

"Do you even know what that means?" Kageyama asked, curious if Hinata even knew what he was talking about.

Hinata was silent for a minute, all his attention was on wrapping the cut on his shoulder. He would just ask Sakusa to do it for him later, even though he knew he would hate it.

Then the latter looked up at Tobio and flashed him a smirk and winked at him.

"Of course I know what that means To-bee-oh~!" Hinata inched close to Kageyama's face until he could feel the others' breaths on his cheeks. They stayed like that for a few seconds, just looking at each other. Kageyama was very flustered and Hinata just looked like his normal self. Kageyama wondered how he couldn't be embarrassed when they were so close to each other's face and were sharing such an intimate moment.

Hinata narrowed his eyes and then hummed. He jumped down from the counter and placed the first aid kit on top.

"I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Kageyama!" Hinata exclaimed as he walked toward the stairs leading up to the second floor. Kageyama sat dumbfounded but then finally caught to his senses a minute later.

"Hey! That's not fair!" The latter jumped down from where he was sitting and followed Hinata to his bedroom, who had already collapsed on his bed, stomach down. Kageyama got onto Hinata's bed and straddled the boy, expecting for him to turn forward. He knew Hinata wasn't sleeping. After a mission he would always take forever to sleep and would sometimes self reflect on his day.

Hinata turned over towards Kageyama ready to say something when Kageyama pressed their lips together. Hinata melted into the kiss and hooked his arms around Kageyama's neck. Kageyama slipped a hand under Hinata's shirt and caressed his torso.

Hinata sighed into the kiss and the two broke apart to catch their breath. Kageyama slipped his shirt over his head and Hinata did the same. They continued to kiss, every second becoming more passionate and desperate.

Kageyama moved his way down to Hinata's neck and started to make marks. Hinata let out small whimpers and that just pushed Kageyama to continue. Hinata slipped his hands into Kageyama's pants and Kageyama tensed but continued to bite the sides of Hinata's neck. The room was dark and there were floor to ceiling windows on the far wall. They were lucky that Hinata's apartment was on the top floor. The lights of Osaka city were filling the bedroom and needless to say, it was going to be a _very_ long night for the both of them.

_\---_

The next morning Hinata awoke to the loud sound of his ringtone. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. It must have been around 8:00am. Hinata never awoke earlier than 3:00pm when he came back from an assignment. He pushed a snoring Kageyama off the top of his body and reached over to his bedside table. His body ached as he reached over.

The caller ID was unknown but Hinata picked it up anyway. He didn't have any contacts in his phone other than 'the seasons' and the nearest sushi place that he didn't even know the name of.

Hinata wondered who the hell was calling him at this unholy hour and before picking the call up he contemplated just ignoring it all together.

"Hello?" Hinata said as he put the phone to his ear. His voice was raspy and tired, and the cold air that was blowing through the apartment sent chills onto his bare chest.

"Shoyou, hello. It's Iwaizumi. Oikawa-san has requested your presence at HQ today at 4:30pm today. He said that he will specify when you get there." Iwaizumi said calmly. He sounded tired as well, but Hinata knew that he was usually up around five thirty in the morning.

Hinata rarely saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi. He also had only gone to headquarters once and even then it was just very brief. But that visit definitely gave him the motive to never visit again. He didn't particularly want to, but he knew better than to refuse his boss.

"Mkay," Hinata said in response. There was silence on the other side of the and Hinata contemplated hanging up. Iwaizumi and Hinata were never really as close as Hinata and Oikawa. Hinata was just lucky that Oikawa didn't mind his overbearing and loud persona.

"Is Tobio with you?" Iwaizumi asked and sighed on the other side of the phone. Hinata looked to his right side where Kageyama was very much in his presence. He had marks on the right side of his chest and scratch marks on his back. Nobody knew about Hinata and Kageyama's relationship except Kenma and Yamaguchi (those two were painfully observant, and there was no hiding it.). But other than those two, no one else knew about their relationship.

"Shoyou?" Iwaizumi asked. Hinata had almost forgotten he was on the phone with Iwaizumi and snapped back to reality.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about that! He's in the uh guest bedroom." Shoyou said nervously and looked over at Kageyama who was still knocked out of his mind and sleeping like his whole career depended on it. He was very much NOT in the guest bedroom.

"Right, so if he's awake just let him know I'm going to give him a call." And just like that Iwaizumi hung up. He did have a habit of not saying proper goodbyes but in this moment, Hinata could really care less whether or not he said a proper goodbye. The latter was more concerned about the fact that Oikawa wanted the _both_ of them at headquarters.

Did he know about him and Kageyama? Was it even _allowed_? The two of them hadn't even thought about that when they had started to date. But after a few months of them being together they had just assumed that it wasn't and continued to hide them dating.

The two had known each other since they were six. Kageyama had just moved into the neighborhood and Shoyou figured that it would be nice to welcome him and ask him to play. At first the two fought like their lives depended on it, usually just fighting about pointless things that wouldn't even matter in the long run. But the more time they spent together the more they got used to each other.

Around the age of sixteen, Kageyama and Shoyou were introduced to the art and horror of murder.

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

It was a late Friday night and the high schoolers were walking home from volleyball practice, arguing about everything and anything they could. They decided that they should go to Shoyou's house since Kageyama's mother was out on a business trip and Shoyou's parents were off on a dinner date and were supposed to be home not too late after them with Shoyou's sister Natsu. Or so they thought.

The two approached Shoyou's front door and to their surprise it was slightly opened. At this moment Kageyama knew that something was terribly wrong. Shouyou had a personal fear of leaving doors unlocked. He thought someone was going to break into his house while he was sleeping and kidnap him. Kageyama always thought he was crazy, but still understood his reason for locking a door.

When the two walked in Shoyou reached for the light on the left wall by the door.

"Don't turn it on." Kageyama whispered to Shoyou with shaky breaths and gripped the back of the boy's shirt. The confused red head looked up towards Kageyama. His eyes were wide and they looked like they were about to pop out of his head. Shoyou looked at what Kageyama seemed to have fixed his gaze on. Right in front of the entrance door were two bodies laying on the cold wooden floor.

It was dark in the house, but Kageyama was able to see the two bodies before Shoyou had the chance to turn the lights. There was slight humming and the faucet in the kitchen seemed to be running. Kageyama was frozen, as well as Shoyou.

Then, the red head took a slow step forward towards the bodies and kneeled down. It was so sudden and he couldn't wrap his head around what he was looking at. He knew who they were, but simply couldn't admit it. He took a look at the hand that was reaching forward, still. It had his mothers ring on it, the diamond was gone. Shoyou felt tears sting in his eyes and touched the back of his mother. He felt the warm blood on his hand and flinched.

Shoyou dipped his head and felt the tears fall from his eyes. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell and sob. But he couldn't. Because the murderer was still in his house.

What had they done to deserve this? Why were they even home? Who did this?

"Hinata.. what-" Kageyama started but Shoyou started to stand up. He set his bag in the corner of the room silently. Shoyou looked at Kageyama who looked scared to even move. Wouldn't anyone?

Shoyou had a very serious look on his face that sent shivers down Kageyama's spine. Kageyama hadn't even noticed that he himself started to cry, and Shoyou had said nothing the moment they had gotten to the door.

"They're still here." Shoyou whispers soft enough for no one else to hear, but loud enough for Kageyama to. His voice was shaky and filled with anger and despair.

Of course he knew they were still here, the faucet was running and they were stupid enough to hum while doing whatever they were doing. Their voice was deep, so it must have been a man. Kageyama asked himself if a woman would be able to kill innocent people. The murderer must not have heard him walk in because he hadn't made his way to the door to see if people had come.

He was an idiot to say the least. But they were smart enough to kill in the night time. But he left the door open _and_ cleaned up in their victims house.

"I'm going-." Shoyou clenched his fist and moved towards the bodies again. His movement was slow and quiet, he looked down at his poor mother and father who had stab wounds on their back. Kageyama saw Shoyou's shoulder go slack.

No. No, no, no. Kageyama thought about what the latter had said earlier. 'I'm going to...' I'm going to what? Kageyama could not, and would not let himself lose Shoyou in spite of the red heads' revenge. To say the least, Kageyama thought that Shoyou was an idiot if he wanted to seek revenge on the person who killed his parents. If they could kill his parents who were much older and smarter than him, what made him think he wouldn't have his life handed to him in a few seconds?

Shoyou saw the bloody knife on the entrance table and without thinking, grabbed the blade of the knife, cutting himself in the process. He threw the knife up and flipped it so he was now gripping the handle.

Kageyama's heart started to beat faster. 'What the hell was Hinata doing?' Kageyama thought to himself. He grabbed Hinata's wrist and the red head turned back at him, daggers in his eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing we need to get the hell out of here and call the police!." Kageyama whispered, barely audible. He cherished his life, but he cherished Shoyou's even more than he did himself. He wouldn't let Shoyou stupid descisions get him killed. Don't get him wrong, he was scared shitless. But Shoyou was probably even more scared and on top of that, more _angry_ than he was.

The boy shook off Kageyama's grip and started to slowly and quietly make his way to the entrance of the kitchen. Kageyama had always thought that the way Shoyou's house was built was weird . They way the entrance of his house was sort of closed off from everything else. And the way there was an empty doorway to the kitchen and the living rooms. But right now, Shoyou couldn't be more grateful for it. This way, the unsub wouldn't be able to see him coming. The sink was turned towards the wall in front of it, so if he made his footsteps very quiet he would be able to pounce and make a move.

Shoyou had every known intention on killing this man, and he hadn't even thought twice about it.

And deep down, Kageyama wanted him to kill them.

The Hinata's had been his family ever since he was six, and it felt like his own family came after the Hinata's. His mother was always away and his father had left when Kageyama's was just a baby. Kageyama's mother had felt so alone. There was no one there for her and she had just had a child. In the substitution of her husband, she drowned herself in work. Kageyama had baby sitters on babysitters, on babysitters until he could learn to take care of himself. He was lucky to have the Hinata family by his side because if it weren't for them, the raven haired boy would not know where he would be right now.

And his stand-in parents were gone.

Laying dead on the floor in front of him.

He was devastated. He didn't know what to say or do.

He was frozen.

And he had forgotten about Shoyou who was about to commit murder out of spite.

But it was too late. The moments he had spent being paralyzed by the feeling that his family was gone was just enough time for Shoyou to stand in front of the kitchen doorway and watch as the sickening creature washed his hands.

He was humming a song that Shoyou could identify as "flyday chinatown". His mother _adored_ that song. She would sing it when Shoyou was just a baby and it was like the song was engraved in his brain. _They_ **,** of all people, should not be singing it.

Shoyou gripped the knife harder. He was never going to regret it.

The unsub turned faucet and sighed. They were wearing a black hat with a long black coat. Hinata though he looked like a real hitman. But an old fashioned kind, one you would only see in movies. He didn't even really think hitmen or assassins were real. But he had hoped they were. He always thought they were so cool and badass but only Kageyama knew that. And he seemed to agree as well.

Shoyou decided that throwing the knife was the best option. Getting too close to the unsub would give them a chance to hurt Hinata and the boy wanted to live to see the day where they would take their final breaths.

Shoyou prayed he had good aim, because if he didn't it would be the end of him and both Kageyama. He wanted to throw the knife _so_ bad, and he hadn't even thought about the law. Or Natsu. Where was Natsu?

"Hinata no!" Kageyama yelled as he rounded the corner in panic. He couldn't lose Shoyou. _Not right now, he's going to ruin his whole life._

The unsub turned around to see what was going on. As far as he knew, he was the only one in the house.

When the man turned around, Kageyama caught a small glimpse of his face. He looked fairly young, just a little older than the two of them. He had a frightened look on his face, not a look of someone who had just murdered another person's parents. " _Does he have no soul? How could you have taken the life of two innocent people in cold blood?" Kageyama thought._

**_Crack._ **

The sound was so loud Kageyama flinched slightly. What. The. Hell?

Shoyou had thrown the knife so hard and fast he didn't even have time to think where exactly he wanted it to go. He just wanted to impale the son of a bitch sooner or later. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion. Shoyou watched as the knife flipped back and forth towards the man and his face of terror.

The knife had pierced straight into his forehead and he cringed at the sound of a crack. The man had stood there stunned the second the knife had met his forehead for a second. He yelped in pain and agony but it was only more a split second before he dropped onto the floor with a thud.

Then in that moment Shoyou's adrenaline seemed to wear off and his hands began to tremble. Kageyama took a step towards Shoyou and still couldn't believe he had just seen someone die. He didn't _know_ how to feel. How do you even feel after that? How are you supposed to feel?

Hinata's aim was impeccable, and it hit just in the center of the unsubs forehead. He had pictured the knife piercing into the man's forehead but was under the impression he did not have the precision for that. He _clearly_ did.

The silence was so loud and all that could be heard was the crickets out in the wilderness and Hinata's rigid breath.

Shoyou walked over to the body and looked at it for just a moment. There was blood oozing down the sides of the man's face and his mouth was still open, his eyes were wide with terror.

Then, Shoyou started to sob. Like he had never, ever cried before. And he didn't know why he was crying. Was it the fact that his parents were just murdered? Was it the fact he saw their lifeless bodies on the floor of his own house? Was it the fact he had just _murdered_ someone and hadn't even _thought_ about what he was doing? No it wasn't.

So much had happened in a time span of 5 minutes, or at least that's what it felt like.

"Tobio," Hinata said in between sobs. More tears started to trickle down his cheeks. Kageyama looked towards Hinata, not even addressing the fact he used his real name. "I don't feel bad. I don't _feel_ anything. I killed him and..." Shoyou started to cry even harder, wiping the tears from his face.

"Am I-"

"Shut up." Kageyama had said a bit too quickly. Hinata looked over at him and Kageyama was looking down at the floor and his fists were clenched. The latter couldn't bear to hear Shoyou talk down on himself, whether or not he had killed someone.

Kageyama walked towards Shoyou and looked down at the body as well. He put his hand on Shoyou's shoulder and said:

"Wash your hands and put on your shoes. We have to hide this body."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was watching sixteen while writing this and i always cry at the part where momo gets eliminated :( i'm so glad they brought her back, that was literally the best decision they made in the show

Never in Tobio's life did he think he would be disposing of a body.

It was cold and the wind was slowly blowing. Tobio's hair was drifting in the wind and he felt chills down his spine. It was around November and it was _freezing_ in Japan. All Tobio had on was his volleyball sweatpants and a band sweatshirt.

There was a forest at the back of Hinata's backyard and it went very deep. When they were little, Tobio and Hinata had discovered a river towards the far back of the woods. They would roll up their pant legs and go wadding in the river. That had always been the highlight of Tobio's week. Spending time with Hinata and hearing him laugh and watching him smile. He knew that "friends" didn't feel that way but knew he was lucky to even be Hinata's friend.

Hinata was very popular among his classmates for having a bright personality and an adorably charming face. Tobio had that type of reputation as well, but his personality to others would be seen as standoffish and hostile. Only Hinata and his volleyball team manager, Yachi, knew how he really was.

So even as Hinata's popularity started to rise, he was still stuck by Tobio. No matter what he would do or say to try and push Hinata away, Hinata would always stay. And Tobio never knew why.

Tobio had figured the least he could do was help Hinata dispose of a person he had killed. And Tobio didn't really mind. He didn't feel anything towards the man and therefore he hadn't had a reason to care about his death. What he cared about was the fact that Shoyou's parents were gone. And that really shook him to his core.

So as Tobio was holding the arms of the dead body and Hinata was not too far behind hanging on to the legs, he tried not to think about the death of the Hinata's. They had decided that it would be best to throw the body in the river, so it would sink and no one would be able to find it again. And hopefully no one would go looking. But Tobio knew if they did get away with this, they would never look at the river the same way again. Knowing that they had thrown a dead man into the body of water would be such a burden the both of them had to carry.

Tobio knew Hinata didn't feel anything as he threw the knife into the man's forehead even before Hinata had realized it. He also knew that this wasn't enough and Hinata was _not_ an easily satisfied person. Tobio wondered what they would do after they disposed of the body. They hadn't said anything since they carried the body out of Hinata's back door. They were lucky it was dark, because if this had just been any other day they surely would have been caught.

Hinata was silent as he lagged behind Tobio carrying the lower half of the body like a hammock hanging from a tree. The man wasn't as heavy as he looked, and Tobio wondered if he was even eating. He was tall and had a very sharp jawline. But Tobio could barely even muster up enough courage to look at the man for more than five seconds without turning away.

The sound of water started to get closer and gradually Tobio started to feel himself relax. Although, he knew that this wasn't over yet.

The two were weaving throw trees and the sound of leaves under them were slightly frightening. Everytime Tobio heard a crunch he was certain that someone would come and find them trying to hide a body. Tobio hated being caught. Whether it was over something minor or something major. It made him feel embarrassed and annoyed. But in this moment, he knew if they were caught it would be way more than slight embarrassment.

After almost 10 minutes of walking towards the river they were finally graced with the scene of flowing water. Just across the river was another part of the forest that Hinata and Tobio had not discovered yet. He always has wondered what lies in the depths between the tall trees. Probably just more trees, though.

When they approached a small open space filled with dirt and small twigs and leaves, they dropped the body with a thud. The two stood over the body, just staring at it for a minute. This was the longest they had even looked at the body for, and Tobio had felt like he was going to throw up.

Hinata crouched down and reached into the pocket of the man's coat and Tobio gave him a confused look, even though Hinata was _obviously_ not looking. Tobio didn't know what Hinata was _possibly_ looking for.

The boy fished around in his pocket for something, anything. Something to explain why this scoundrel thought it was a brilliant idea to kill someone elses family. He pulled out a small piece of paper and a card.

Hinata handed the card to Tobio and guessed he wanted him to read it outloud as the other unfolded the sheet of paper.

"Dyosata Inc. Call and we'll take care of all your problems. Careful what you wish for..." Tobio read out loud. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at Hinata.

_"Mission. There is a Miyagi detective who goes by the name Yuuri Hinata. He had been investigating Dyosata Inc for many years now. It has come to our attention that he has figured out our main motive. I need you to dispose of him and his family along with it. The address is 54 Shotengi Lane. Thank you and please report to Dyosata, Hyogo after you have completed the job. My regards to you Mr. Sato. Sincerely Benjiro Kuroo."_

Hinata read the note allowed with confusion embedded in his voice. He clutched the note and slipped it into his pocket. Tobio noticed that he hadn't said much all night, but neither had Tobio. The truth was, neither of them knew what to say. With the both of them afraid to say something wrong, they kept silent.

Tobio was too worried over thinking about how they were going to come up with a cover story. _Obviously_ they hadn't killed HInata's parents. But they _had_ killed someone else. The two were lucky enough for Hinata to hit a spot on the man's body where they wouldn't have to necessarily touch. But they did have to take the knife out and do _something_ with it. It had all of Hinata's finger prints on it and if they turned it into the police, they would definitely know Hinata had something to do with what happened in the home.

"C'mon, help me with this." Hinata mumbled. He grabbed onto the knife and roughly withdrew it from the man's forehead,grabbed the man's legs and dragged him towards the water. Tobio had noticed that Hinata had stopped crying and his tears were more or less dried onto his face. He had never seen Hinata cry before. Tobio started to think that the red head was unable to cry.

Tobio walked over to the body and started to pull the right leg as Hinata pulled the left. The man's body was being dragged along the hard rocks and dirt, leaves collecting in his shaggy brown hair. The hat that had rested on his head was long gone. Hinata had thrown it in his jacket closet before leaving his house.

The two stood parallel from each other with the body swinging in between them. The two shared a look and counted down, with each number they swung the body back and forth.

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

And with that they let go and the body flew through the air and made a splash in the stream. It started to sink and the water around the corpse was starting to turn a dark shade of red. The two watched the body plunge farther and farther into the stream until there was no sign of it left.

Silence. Still none of them had said anything. But neither of them needed words to know what the other was thinking. _Will we get away with murder?_

◤━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━◥

And the answer was yes, yes they did. When the redhead and raven haired boy made it back to Hinata's house they both washed their hands, Hinata making sure to get all of the blood from his mothers body off. It was around 8:00 pm and to Hinata's relief he realized that his parents had yet to pick up Natsu from school, meaning that she was not in the house to witness the gruesome death of her guardians.

Their story was Hinata and Kageyama were coming home from volleyball practice. They opened the door to see the Hinata's lying on the floor of the entrance. They called the police immediately and waited outside. There was nobody there when they walked in and the two had said that it looked like the murderer had fled the scene.

The boys were taken down to the police station for questioning and the police had secured the Hinata house. Shoyou had explained that his little sister was in preschool and that no one had picked her up. The police complied and brought her to the station and put her in a separate room from her brother.

It seemed like they were questioned for hours, but what felt like hours on hours was really only two.

They were surprisingly amazing liars and could keep a distressed face and Shoyou put up a surprisingly good act of looking shocked (Which was both genuine and non genuine. When carrying the body towards the lake he had time to accept the fact that his parents were dead and there was nothing he could do about it but live and move on).

The police had said that Tobio's mother was on her way back to Miyagi and Shoyou was going to be staying with her for a while. He hoped he wouldn't have to leave Tobio.

When Shoyou was allowed to see his sister who was being kept in another room with a police officer, he was told that he should explain the situation about his parents as light as possible. He should leave out the details. But Shoyou knew it was no good. Natsu was a very smart girl and she knew what was bullshit and what wasn't.

Shoyou figured there was no point in sugar coating it.

Shoyou would never forget the heartbreak in her eyes.

But there was still more he had to do. The job wasn't done yet. So for now, he just had to bear the sight of his sister's world crumble.

\--

It turned out that the Hinata's had given the role of the godmother of their children to Yua Kageyama. Also known as Tobio's mother, so Shoyou didn't have to worry about leaving Tobio by himself.

Shoyou knew that his parents and Yua Kageyama were close, but he didn't know that they trusted her enough to take care of Shoyou and Natsu if anything were to happen. He wasn't complaining though. The times she was home and when Tobio was not alone, she was like a second mother to Shoyou. Their families were connected in some way and that made Shoyou happy.

The police had said that his mother had suffered many stab wounds to her back and wrists. His fathers neck was slit open and the "culprit" left him to suffer slowly. The police believed that the culprit had no ulterior motive and was most likely mentally ill. Shoyou wanted to let out a sigh of relief after hearing that they thought he left the house. Which, technically, they did.

Yua arrived three hours after the two boys were taken to the police station. There were tears streaming down her face and the remains of what Shoyou could tell was makeup were making her tears slightly black. Yua Kageyama was one of the most beautiful people Shoyou had ever seen. She always had a smile on her face and had beautiful long black hair. The redhead thought she was almost as beautiful as Tobio, but he would _never_ tell Tobio that to his face.

Shoyou would never forget the hug that she gave him as soon as she saw him. He was slightly startled at first, so he just stood there for a while. But Shoyou felt such comfort in her embrace that it just made him want to burst into tears.

So, he did. In the middle of an investigation room, with Tobio watching, and police officers as well. But it felt like there was no one else there but them. And for a moment, he let himself imagine that he was hugging his mother again.

\--

By the time they got home, it was around two in the morning. They were given some store bought Sushi when they were being questioned, so the two weren't particularly hungry. Even if they were, they wouldn't have said anything. The car ride home was silent except the small sniffles from Natsu. She was snuggled up against Shoyou's shoulder and was trying her best to sleep. But to no avail she would jolt awake again.

Tobio and Shoyou still hadn't said anything to each other since they were at the Hinata household, but Tobio still had a lot to say.

Tobio had a rather larger house, and there were two guest rooms. Although one of them was turned into a home office for Yua. For the time to come she planned to turn the office into a bedroom for either Shoyou or Natsu, but for now the two would have to share the one guest room.

Yua had figured that the boys had had a long enough night and wanted to have some time alone, so she left them to get a good night sleep. But really the only ones who were able to sleep were Yua and Natsu.

Tobio never even attempted to sleep. He just laid in his bed, staring at the glow in the dark stars he had on his ceiling. They were starting to peel and every time he looked at them he swore he was going to get new ones. But he never did.

Shoyou had fallen asleep once, but for a brief 10 minutes. As soon as he fell asleep he remembered the knife piercing into the man's skull. The deafening sound that it had let out. And the groan of agony. Shoyou had thought revenge would be satisfactory. But _this_? This was just torture. And a few times his thoughts were screaming at him in his dream. _'If I had gotten there sooner it wouldn't have just been them, right? I would be able to be with them at least? No.. but then Natsu would be all alone. This was for the best, right?_

Shoyou jolted awake and sat upright. His breathing was heavy and he didn't even notice he was crying. He turned to the left side of the bed and looked at Natsu who was peacefully sleeping. He smiled softly at her. Shoyou kicked his legs over the bed and was slightly shocked at how high the bed was. The guest room was big and the latter was looking for light at the top of the room to distinguish where the doorway was.

Shoyou had been to the Kageyama household countless times, but he had never seen inside the guest bedroom. The bedroom was always locked off, Yua was in fear that Tobio would mess it up somehow.

The room was dark, and Shoyou didn't want to wake Natsu so he just reached around for the door knob at the front wall. He carefully opened the door and it creaked just a little but. His bare feet felt cold on the marble floor of the second floor. Shoyou was wearing some sweatpants Tobio had lended him (some of Tobio's old sweatpants from middle school) and an oversized band shirt. Specifically Stray kids. The red head would often tease Tobio for liking the band but the boy protested saying that 'they were the next big thing after bts'.

Hinata didn't know exactly why he had left the room, but his feet were just leading him wherever and he didn't argue. He found himself in front of Tobio's door and felt like he should knock, but decided not to. He slowly opened the door and the light coming from the bathroom down the hall lit up just a little bit of the room. Tobio was laying on his back, eyes wide open. He didn't even look over to Shoyou, he already knew who it was so he figured there was no point.

The boy closed the door softly behind him, walking to sit at the side of Tobio's bed. Tobio sat up and reached over to his bedside table to get the remote for his fan light. He turned it on and dimmed the level of lighting slightly. It was silent for a few seconds, Shoyou was looking at his lap and Tobio just started forward.

"I'm sorry," Shoyou whispered, a single tear ran down his cheek.

It was silent again, as if Tobio was waiting for the rest of Shoyou's statement.

"I'm sorry for not listening to you. I'm sorry for killing someone. I'm sorry for making you hide the body. And, _fuck_ -" Shoyou breathed out hiccuping at the end of his sentence.

"I know you will probably never look at me the same way, but I'm sorry for dragging you down with me. I'm so-"

"I would kill someone for you." Tobio said quickly.

Shoyou looked at him with wide eyes and tears still streaming down his face. He figured that metaphorical murder would be a 'sensitive topic', but yet here Tobio was.

"I would do anything for you. That's why I helped you hide that body. Because I don't want you to go to jail. I don't know how I would live without you," Tobio averted his gaze from his closet doors and looked into his lap. "I'm not going to look at you differently. I never would. You could say I was the worst person in the world and mean it and I would still be by your side. Frankly, I don't care that you killed someone because I didn't know them enough _to_ care."

Shoyou's mouth went dry. Tobio didn't know what he was saying. He was just letting all the feelings he had ever none go. Everything he had kept in since they were in middle school and watched him get more friends. His stomach churned every time he saw Shoyou with someone else, but pushed those feelings away, scared to ruin their friendship.

Tobio saw the way Shoyou got all red and blushy when a girl approached him. He then confirmed for himself that Hinata Shoyou was not interested in Tobio the way Tobio was interested in him.

But tonight, he was going against every rule he had set for himself in order to fall out of love with his best friend.

"If you don't get what I'm trying to say is I love you. I'm in love with _you._ I would literally bleed myself dry for you," Tobio took a deep breath and continued on "I know that you literally killed someone, and I should probably be scared or mad or i don't know... But I'm not so that's saying something.."

"That... That's not good," Shoyou said scrunching his eyebrows. "You shouldn't want to risk your life and your future for me. I _killed_ someone and you helped me pick up the pieces without any complaints. That's terrible." Shoyou explained. He was mad that Tobio would just throw away anything he had for Shoyou. He thought that the boy would be a _bit_ more selfish.

Tobio was annoyed that Shoyou hadn't said anything about him just confessing his love for him. He wanted him to say something, whether it was rejection or acceptance. He was really only prepared for rejection.

"S-so if I said I wanted to be an assassin and kill everyone who worked for the company that killed my parents you would just, w-what, follow me and let me drag you along with my antics?" Shoyou was starting to get mad. It showed. When he started to stumble over his words he was becoming frustrated. Tobio knew that more than anyone.

The raven haired boy knew that the example Shoyou had given was way too specific. He knew Shoyou was probably thinking about it. So he had to ask himself, would he do that?

And the answer was,

No.

He wouldn't. But if Shoyou asked him to, he would.

"I guess I would. If you asked me to, I would." Tobio said confidently. He was basically agreeing to murder people for Shoyou's revenge, if that was what the red head was implying.

Shoyou was dumbfounded. He wouldn't do that for Tobio. He knew he wouldn't. And here Tobio was agreeing to do stupid shit with Shoyou with little to no hesitation. He was very irritated.

Tobio looked Shoyou in the eye and Shoyou's expression softened.

"Are you in love with me?"

Shoyou couldn't believe what he was hearing. Tobio was being excruciatingly straight forward. Instead of getting angry and walking out, he flopped back on Tobio's lap and sighed. He was looking at the ceiling and spotted the peeling stars on the boys ceiling.

"I probably am. I haven't really thought about it that much."

"That much?"

"Sometimes I question if I'm in love with anyone who is remotely nice to me. So I would have to think _really_ hard if I was in love with you. But I have thought about it before."

...

"You are so weird."

Shoyou giggled. Tobio looked down at him and they looked at each other for a few seconds, just gazing into eachothers eyes.

" Do you think I'm a sociopath?" Shoyou asked. Tobio scoffed and looked away.

"You killed like, one person. Don't go ahead of yourself now," Tobio chuckled. He looked down at Shoyou again. "Unless there are others I don't know about.."

The red head rolled his eyes. He knew they really shouldn't be joking around about how Shoyou had killed a man, but for now, he thought it was okay.

"Maybe there are Tobio, maybe there are..."

There weren't. But he didn't want to jinx it by saying there were.

"Say, Kageyama. Do you want to be an assassin with me?" Shoyou asked as he closed his eyes.

Kageyama thought hard for a few seconds before answering.

"Hm, probably. Sometimes if I do things for you because I'm really in love with you or just because you're nice to me." Tobio teases.

"Oh fuck off."

He was just teasing, because he knew sooner or later he would, and he had a lot of time to accept it. He knew wherever Shoyou was going, he wouldn't be too far to follow. Hinata Shoyou had him wrapped around his little finger. Tobio thought murder was a work of art. A very complicated work of art. A messy work of art. An illegal work of art. And to that Tobio said 'fuck the law'.

_ a/n: i didn't proofread this chapter so i probably have a hell of a lot of mistakes. now that i finished this can finally finish that damn chapter for next generation _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread this chapter so i probably have a hell of a lot of mistakes. now that i finished this can finally finish that damn chapter for next generation


End file.
